A known connection module that is to be mounted on the power storage element group is provided with an insulation protector that holds a bus bar connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent power storage elements. The insulation protector described in Patent Document 1 has been known as such an insulation protector. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of providing an insulation protector by connecting multiple connection units corresponding to the multiple power storage elements.